Cartas a Santa Claus
by cari-chan1
Summary: WUAHAHAHA adivinen quien ha vuelto con su segunda carta de chorrada navideña, especialmente recomendado a las locas y recuerden....es bastante estupido, al menos espero que les haga un poco de gracia.XP
1. carta 1

**Cartas a Santa Claus **

Querido Santa Claus:

En principio esta carta iba dirigida a usted con la intención de pedirle algunos regalos como los que pido cada año, mas los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos me han obligado a pasar de escribir una carta de petición, y escribirle a usted una carta de reclamación. 

¿Recuerda mi última carta? Si no estoy equivocado creo que le comenté que era bastante feliz, los días tranquilos en Bolsón Cerrado, las fiestas en el Dragon VerdeQué parte de FELIZ no entendió ¿eh?   
Ya sé que le pedí un poco de acción en mi vida pero¡HAY QUE SER CABRÓN! 

De un día para otro me veo con un anillo malvado y todopoderoso, y teniendo que salvar al mundo ¡Y SIN COBRAR!   
Si quería hacerme un buen regalo haberme dado una caja de hierba para pipa, joder!   
Encima esos elfos asalariados que tiene usted no se enteran una mierda y como han perdido las instrucciones del anillito me toca tirarlo en no sé volcán porque claro, como no es reciclable ¡ala!   
Pero como debo ser gilipollas pues acepté lo que me tocaba y me fui con el anillo y me recorrí medio mundo ¡A PIE! Y después de pasarlo muy mal ¡pero muy mal! al final perdí un dedo ¡¿A leído bien?! Ahora solo tengo NUEVE malditos dedos!

¡¿Podría explicarme que mierda de regalo es este?! ¡Le pedí un poco de acción no una película de Swarzenegger!   
Ahora todos me llaman Frodo Nuevededos ¿qué le parece? ¡ahora quién me va a pagar a mi el psicólogo ¿eh? ¿EH?!   
Creo que debería empezar a pensar en eso de jubilarse, haga como el viejo Bilbo y retírese a Rivendel con esos elfos suyos, porque sinceramente con un Santa Claus tan incompetente y estúpido prefiero pedirle regalos a los Sacovilla-Bolsón. 

Oh! Pero no se olvide de pasar por aquí el año que viene, me gustaría devolverle el favor.

_Atentamente Frodo Bolsón_

PD. Recibirá noticias de mi abogado. 

*******************************************************************************************************************

Querido Señor Santa Claus:

Me pregunto cómo su trineo va a ser capaz de aterrizar en el techo de mi humilde casa, pero si se queda usted sumergido en los dos metros de nieve que hay, por favor trate de no hacer ruido mientras sale porque el señor Frodo detesta ser perturbado durante su sueño, si usted me entiende.

He sido un buen chico todo el año, he ayudado al Tío con el jardín y he acompañado al señor Frodo a cumplir su misión de salvar al mundo, aunque admito que deseé estrangular a Gollum más de una vez. Sí, creo que he sido un buen chico después de todo.   
Me gustaría mucho que me trajera, si le es a usted posible, a mi viejo amigo Bill el pony, hace días que no lo veo y lo hecho de menos.aparte de esto me gustaría que me dejara un traje que a Rosita le gustó mucho (uno que vio en no sé qué catalogo de Calvin Klein y que dice que me sentaría muy bien) también una regadera tamaño XXL y ese juego de rastrillo y pala que anuncian en la tele. Además, me gustaría que hiciera algo por el señor Frodo, se le ve deprimido en estas fechas y ya no sé cómo animarle. Espero que pueda ayudarme, si usted me entiende.

Le he dejado algunas galletas y un vaso de leche, pues el señor Frodo insistió mucho en ello, aunque la leche tiene un color verde muy extrañopero el señor Frodo siempre ha sido un gentilhobbit y yo sé que el frasco de matarratas que había en la cocina no tiene nada que ver. 

Feliz navidad y mis mejores deseos, si usted me entiende.

_Atentamente Sam Gamyi_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Pueden dejarme un review diciendo que les ha parecido gracioso (en tal caso lo continuaré), o pueden dejarme otro review diciendo que no le ven la puñetera gracia y que debo dedicarme a los boliches.

Muchas gracias.

  



	2. carta 2

Estimado Santa Claus:

Estoy seguro que le extrañara a usted que le escriba a estas alturas del año, pero debo aclarar ciertos asuntos que nos conciernen a ambos y son de gran importancia. Como integrante del pueblo de las estrellas está en mi naturaleza elda el conservar la calma en momentos de crisis y sugerir brillantes ideas cuando los demás se vuelven irremediablemente inútiles, pero…¡YA NO LO SOPORTO MAS! 

Comprendo bien que su trabajo requiere mucho esfuerzo y dedicación, así como un alma buena y generosa, pero debo decir  ¡¡¿¿QUIEN COÑO TE HAS CREIDO QUE ERES??!!! EH?? EH??

Su misión es llevar la felicidad a las personas buenas, pedazo estúpido!! Yo soy una buen elfo sabe? Trabajador, honrado, simpático, buen compañero de aventuras y además guapo. Pero ¿¿y mi felicidad?? Oh, no, claro, para mi no hay felicidad por que SOLO SOY UN ELFO GILIPOLLAS NO???

Porque claro, primero esta la felicidad de esas….esas…ESAS!!! ESAS FANS LOCAS ACOSADORAS Y PERVERTIDAS!! ¿¿Cree acaso que me gusta que cada jodido año me tire por la chimenea de esas chicas que solo saben gritar "¡Es Orli, es Orli!"  para que mancillen mi honra??

No tiene idea de lo que paso cada navidad, me gustaría verlo a usted con un tanga rojo y haciendo poses eróticas ¡Y SIN COBRAR!

SE PUEDE SABER POR QUE COÑO SIEMPRE PIDEN UN LEGOLAS ORIGINAL?? ¡¡LLEVELES UN POSTER JODER!! 

Estoy hasta las narices de esto ¿ME ENTIENDE? Si esas locas quieren un elfo llévales al puñetero Fëanor, que ese tiene fuego para dar y regalar.

Bien, espero que comprenda que este asunto es realmente importante y sé que sabrá complacerme, por que si no le meteré un bastón de caramelo por donde no podrá masticarlo.

_Atentamente_

_Legolas del Bosque Negro_


End file.
